Talk:Swift Oil
Nice ! 17:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) But what's the company now? Veprom or Bprom? 17:53, 20 October 2007 (UTC) Nice done ! Alexandru 17:41, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Tnx! It's nice if people appriciate youre work. 17:54, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::It's really good. I think the December score for Veprom will be very high! 19:07, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::I hope so, how is oure stock exchance named? (It already has a page I assume?) 19:08, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Lovia Stock Market Index, but do you have a nice name to name it after (a person, place...?) 19:11, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Not realy, no... 19:13, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Hoe verzin je het toch altijd... Albert Einstein zei ooit: "Het geheim van creativiteit is weten je bronnen te verbergen." en ik ga je dan ook niet vragen waar je het ammel vandaan hebt :) 19:26, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :Eén van uw favoriete citaten? (k'em u da nogal horen zegge...) Natuurlijk moet ik hier en daar een stukje overnemen. Zoals de contracten bijvoorbeeld (die zijn overgenomen van een brzailiaans bedrijf). Maar ik interesseer me de laatste tijd nogal in fossiele brandstoffen en hun industrie. 19:30, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::Interessant, enja, m'n favoriet citaat, samen met Kennis is macht, van Francis Bacon. 19:32, 26 November 2007 (UTC) :::Ik verkies iets langere citaten die iets minder gekend zijn en met een minder duidelijke betekenis. (leuk om te tonen dat ik die vanbuiten kan leren :-) ) 19:45, 26 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Haha, stoeferke :D ::::BTW: Maak mss ook een lijstje van je gas stations op de pagina van Swift zelf hé. 19:46, 26 November 2007 (UTC) was ik al van plan :-) 18:38, 29 November 2007 (UTC) Six Why don't you put the hexacodes next to the adresses? Then they're used for once :) 14:17, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :If I knew them all by hart I would.. 14:21, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::I do :) 14:53, 13 January 2008 (UTC) measures and figures Are we talking in $ or € and in what numeric system ? It is quite confusion I mus say. Lars 14:34, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :Everything that expresses an amount of money, is expressed in €. Everything else has it's symbol with him (like °C for temperatures) or is a date. One more exception: the amount of Carbon atoms is given in, well the number. 16:45, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Date of found Hi, I'm here for ask on what day exactly Swift Oil has been found. It's for add the information on this page; 1932. Lokixx 17:43, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :That would be in 1929, as the Standard Oil of Lovia. 15:01, 29 May 2008 (UTC) ::I don't see. Sven Plemming 12:10, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Working for SWIFT OIL It's been a long ambition, dreaming of joining your company. Could you please,give how your recruitment policy is? should we just delete the real life things? Pierlot McCrooke 16:11, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :You can work for the company when you like :-) 13:27, December 16, 2009 (UTC)